La felicidad es algo que llega
by geraldine.martinez.5661
Summary: Final (a mi manera) de como debió terminar Candy Candy.


La felicidad es algo que llega.

Había pasado ya un año desde que Candy se entero que Susana había muerto, fue una muerte de la cual sus amigos también se enteraron, su mejor amiga de la infancia ya estaba casada con su mejor amigo Archi, , ella podía verlos de vez en cuando, ya que ellos la visitaban para dejarle algunos dulces o alguna carta de Albert. Su trabajo como enfermera la mantenía de un lugar a otro que muy rara vez se encontraba con sus amigos, pero sus compañeras le guardaban sus deliciosos dulces o sus cartas ya que esta siempre gozaba de compartir sus dulces con ella, tan ocupada estaba que no tenía tiempo de pasar algún tiempo con sus amigos o de visitar su hermosa colina y el hogar de Pony. Un nuevo trabajo había salido para Candy, el doctor Martin se encontraba en Inglaterra y solicitaba su presencia.

En cambio Terry Grandchester ha pasado un año buscando a Candy, visito el hogar de Pony e incluso vivió unos meses ahí en espera de un regreso que no llego, visito también la gran mansión de los Ardley en busca de ella, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano ya que no sabían mucho del paradero actual de Candy. El tiempo de Terry se acababa, tenía que viajar a Inglaterra para la presentación de Sueño de una noche de verano.

El barco zarpo para Inglaterra a las 8 de las noche, Candy abordo junto a otras enfermeras, acomodándose en las cabinas que se les habían preparado, un pequeño suspiro salió desde el fondo del pecho de Candy sus compañeras habían decidido ir al pequeño banquete que se ofrecía a los pasajeros del barco, Candy por su parte prefirió rondar por ahí, nada le quitaba lo curiosa, la neblina era espesa, un recuerdo vino a ella, una noche parecida le había conocido, Candy soltó una pequeña carcajada al recordar que le había confundido con Anthony, ohh Anthony a pesar de que ya había pasado tanto tiempo no podía olvidarlo, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla recordando a Anthony entre las hermosas rosas.

-Candy ven rápido parece ser que en el barco viene una celebridad-

-No me interesa-

Un gruñido salió del estomago vacio de Candy, no había tenido tiempo de probar alimento en todo el día el trabajo en el hospital, y la partida a Inglaterra no le habían permitido comer.

-Entonces vamos a que comas Mary Jane se enojara si se entera que no comiste-

-Seria un verdadero problema si eso pasa no es así- Candy soltó su típica risita y dejo asomar un poco su lengua. –será mejor ir a comer algo-

Pronto Candy y su compañera estaban en el banquete, Candy colocaba ciertas porciones bien dividas en su plato mientras su compañera se divertía con las demás enfermeras a bordo, sin embargo al darse la vuelta para ir a una mesa choco con un joven buen mozo.

-Perdóneme no me eh fijado, soy un poco distraída-

-¡Candy!-

-¿Terry!- Candy estaba sorprendida se había encontrado con su tercer amor.

-shh no digas nada, sígueme- Terry tomo la mano de Candy llevándola a un lugar apartado del banquete. –Candy, no sabes cuánto te eh buscado-

-Terry, lamento mucho lo de Susana, lo vi en el periódico, me alegro mucho que ahora seas un gran actor-

-Candy, escucha te he buscado desde que Susana murió, ya no hay nada que me una a ella, solo estuve con ella porque me lo pediste tu, siempre te he amado, permíteme estar a tu lado- Terry apreso a Candy con sus brazos para evitarle alguna huida y poso sus labios sobre los de ella- Tarzan pecosa, no has cambiado nada-

-Terry, como te atreves sigues siendo tan despreciable como siempre- Candy se zafó de los brazos que la apresaban, sin embargo no le abofeteo como ya lo había hecho alguna vez cuando Terry le arrebato su primer beso.

-¿No me golpearas Tarzan pecosa?-

-No, y deja de llamarme Tarzan pecosa-

-Dime Candy, ¿Acaso ya no me amas?-

-Yo te amaba-

-Tsk, me amabas, bah, que tontería, yo sé que me amas así como te amo yo a ti, sabes Candy nunca deje de pensar en ti y de lamentarme el no haberme quedado con tigo aun cuando me pediste que no lo hiciera, debí de haber sido egoísta y haber permanecido a tu lado aun cuando eso significara cargar con el odio de Susana, Candy, no me abandones, siempre has sido lo que más importa, mírame a los ojos Candy y dime que no me amas –

-Terry yo…- Candy emprendió una huida envuelta en lagrimas, ella también había pensado en ser egoísta por primera vez en su vida y quedarse con Terry, y que no le importaría cargar con el odio de Susana siempre y cuando Terry estuviera a su lado.

-Candy, espera!- Terry corrió tras Candy alcanzándola- No te das cuenta que te quiero, si estuve con Susana fue por una promesa como caballero ingles, si tu no me lo hubieras pedido yo no me hubiera quedado con ella, ahora ella está muerta, ¿por qué no puedo ser feliz a tu lado?-

-oh Terry – Candy abrazo a Terry con ternura- Yo aun te amo-

-Candy- Dijo Terry en un ligero tono de ternura- Cásate con migo, vivamos en Londres-

Candy lloraba de felicidad, no podía creer que estaba con Terry y que este le había propuesto matrimonio, nada le agrava más que poder estar con su amado. Candy y Terry se besaron con ternura, a pesar que el viaje duro unos días pronto ambos llegaron a Inglaterra Candy acudió con el doctor Martin para ayudarle en lo que le fue requerida, Terry en cambio termino sus presentaciones en el teatro, Candy y Terry volvieron juntos a Estados Unidos no sin antes Candy mando una pequeña carta a su tutor Albert donde le pedía que fuera por ella al llegar el barco ya que tenía algo muy importante que decirle. Albert se preocupo al recibir esa carta, y fue al puerto a recibir a la chica rubia.

-Alberth – Candy corrió a los brazos de Albert al verle esperándole, me alegro que vinieras tengo algo importante que decirte y que pedirte.

-Candy, de que se trata me has preocupado-

Candy soltó su peculiar risita, tiernamente tomo a Albert de los hombros y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda al barco del que había bajado, después de unos segundos se detuvo.

-Sabes Albert, me casare-

-¿Qué? Casarte? Dime Candy quien es el afortunado?-

-Espero que no tenga ningún inconveniente en casarme con Candy-

-¡Terry! ¿Qué haces aquí? Qué alegría verte de nuevo-

-Albert, he venido a pedir tu permiso para casarme con Candy, ya que eres el tutor legal también pediré permiso en el hogar de Pony para casarme con Tarzan pecosa-

-Para un padre saber que su hija se casara le provoca tristeza, pero a tu lado ella será feliz además de que eres un gran amigo mío y sé que la trataras bien-

Albert abrazo a Candy y a Terry felicitándolos por el compromiso, Albert dijo que avisaría a los Andley y organizaría una hermosa boda para ellos. Con el paso de los meses la noticia de la boda de Candy y Terry en la familia Andley fue muy bien con un poco de pesar por parte de la tia abuela quien termino cediendo ante la petición del Albert, en cambio en la familia Leagan, Eliza y Neil pataleaban de coraje.

-Ahhg no puedo creer que la odiosa de Candy se vaya a casar con Terry, no lo permitiré-

-Cálmate Eliza no es propio de una dama-

-Pero mamá porque se tiene que casar ella con él, todo es tu culpa Neil si tan solo te hubieras casado con ella esa sería mi boda no la de ella-

-Ya basta Eliza, no fue mi culpa Candy me rechazo-

-Cálmense los dos, no podemos desobedecer las decisiones de la tía abuela prepáreseme para asistir a esa boda-

El dia más esperado para Candy había llegado, vestía un hermoso vestido blanco tan blanco como la nieve una hermosa corona de flores blancas y un hermoso velo que cubría toda la parte trasera de su cabeza, los niños de la colina de Pony corrían emocionados de un lado a otro la srita. Pony corría tras los niños advirtiéndoles que no ensuciaras sus trajes que les habían obsequiado para la ocasión y la hermana María terminaba de acomodar el hermoso velo de Candy, la hora a llegado, todos partieron para la pequeña capilla que se encontraba cerca, los niños del hogar de Pony caminaron por el pasillo aventando pétalos de rosa, Albert tomo del brazo a Candy y comenzaron a caminar hasta altar donde le esperaba Terry, Candy se olvido de todo, miraba a su amado a los ojos.

-Y tu Candy White Andley aceptas a Terruce Greum Grandchester Baker como tu esposo-

-si-

El replicar de las campanas de las iglesia sonaron, y ahora los nuevos esposos se besaban ambos eran llenados de alabanzas y bendiciones por aquellos que los amaban, su fiesta de bodas fue muy sencilla, la familia Andley, el hogar de Pony, algunos compañeros de teatro de Terry y Eleonor Baker. Para ellos eso era más que suficiente, por fin podían estar juntos.

El tiempo que se había encargado de separarlos alguna vez, los había unido de nuevo. Después de una hermosa luna de miel la ahora nueva familia volvía vuelto a sus trabajos, Candy, seguía trabajando como enfermera y a Terry no le disgustaba ya que conocía a la perfección a su tarzan pecosa, con el paso de los meses el trabajo de Candy la comenzó a agotar hasta cierto punto que sufrió un desmayo, preocupando así a todos sus amigos en el hospital Santa Juana y a su familia, Terry moría de ansiedad, que era aquello que ponía tan mal a su tarzan pecosa.

-no te preocupes Terry, Candy estará bien ella es muy fuerte-

-Tienes razón Albert-

Allí a medio dia un hermoso dia del mes de mayo la familia Grandchester Andley recibió una maravillosa notica, Candy esperaba a su primer hijo. La espera termino y nació un hermoso varón de cabellos rubios como la madre y hermosos ojos azules. Albert al conocerlo se sorprendió un poco quizás el destino se burlaba de él y quizás quería atormentar un poco a la nueva madre, aquel niño se parecía al segundo amor de Candy y Terry lo sabia gracias a una foto que le había mostrado Albert hace ya algún tiempo, Terry comprendió que el destino le pondría a prueba, pero eso no le importo, quizás el se había equivocado y los muertos si podían regresar.

Por fin, Candy, vivía con las personas que amaba, Terry Grandchester y un pequeño niño rubio y ojos azules, Anthony Grandchester Andley. Candy por fin había encontrado su propia felicidad.


End file.
